


眠于深海

by microwave



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Past Abuse, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: Beach lifeguard!Thor rescued a girl from suicide.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053136) by [BirdOfHermes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes). 



> This work is inspired by BirdOfHermes’s Surrender.  
> Please go check this story out, it is truly amazing!

秋天，我来到了海边，寻找最后的归宿。

旅游度假区的旺季已经过去，游人如候鸟迁徙般回到各自来的地方。即使如此，沙滩边依然偶尔有三三两两的人结伴路过。

我坐在属于沙滩救生员的小亭子之下，借得一片阴凉。

救生员座椅是空的，远处有几个孩子在堆沙堡。太阳西斜将要沉入海平面，海风逐渐凉爽，海水正在涨潮。

这个时间点已经禁止下水了，我盯着海面，见到从浪中浮现出现一个人影，往海滩的方向前进。隔着有些远的距离，还是能看出那是一个身形高大的男人。

直到他踏上了岸，我才看清了他的轮廓。他背着夕阳从浪中走来，水顺着他身体充满力量的肌肉线条往下滴着，我仿佛见到了海神本身。

当他走近到我能看清他湿透的暗金色头发和胡须以及深海般的眼睛的时候，我有些慌了。一是怕他发现我正在想什么，二是发觉他正向我走来，即将同我进行目光接触。我迅速跳了起来，顾不上拍掉裙子上的沙粒，转身跑向酒店。

晚上，依旧难以入眠。我躺在纯白色大床上，渺小得像一粒沙子。心脏像拖着几吨负重一样跳动得很累，好像随时要抛弃我停下，有种被网紧紧束缚的感觉使我手脚麻痹。无数糟糕的念头从我或真或假的回忆中伸出触手将我吞噬，让我无法感知自己是否真的还活着。芜杂的思绪之间闪出了傍晚那个男人的身影。

都是他。

今天我特意穿了最喜欢的白裙子，本来想看完最后一次日落，就走到海中去结束我这可悲的生命。

他的出现扰乱了我的计划。如果意外目睹了我的死亡，一定会不愉快吧。唉，我是一个要自杀的人了，却还是如此胆小。打扰到别人我会很内疚的。

明天，只需要坚持到明天。我告诉自己。

* * *

第二天同一时间，我又来到了海边。

昨天空着的救生员座位，今天有人了。我瞬间有些失望。海岸线这么长，救生员站分布得很合理，几乎没有死角。

难道我的计划就没有办法实现了吗？我不想死在酒店，这样会给人造成困扰的……死在海里是最不给人添麻烦的方式了……

不知不觉就走到了救生员边上，这才发现那正是我昨天见到的那个男人。

他还是穿着标志性的红色泳裤，我昨天被他的脸所迷惑居然忽视了这点。

“你来啦。”他对我露出了一个微笑，居高临下地和我打招呼，仿佛我们认识。他的声音和外表相符，很有男人味。

“嗯。”我抬头看着他，应了一声。我向来不太懂社交，只能顺着他定的基调聊下去：“今天人多吗？”

“还行，我刚教几个小孩游泳。人多的时候可不敢这样。”

他的说话的样子好像我们都知道对方在做什么。他踩着梯子下到了沙滩上，站直之后依然得俯视我，体型差带来的压迫感令我手心略微汗湿。

“你怎么都这么晚才来？”他继续自然地进行闲聊话题，“我马上就下班了，之后就禁止下水了。”

“我不下水。”

“我想也是，你看起来不像来海边玩的。”他似乎在打量我略显隆重的装扮，“等会要去酒会？”

“没有，这就回酒店了。”我象征性地侧了身，表达我想离开的意愿。

他还没打算结束对话：“不开心？”

也没必要强行说没有，谁看到我这张脸都会知道我是个倒霉鬼。“嗯。”

他突然靠近了一些，我看到他肩头有海水干掉析出的白色盐渍，在阳光晒过的麦色肌肤上十分明显。

有个念头闪过：是咸的吗？

脑内画面让我脸颊发热了起来。

他友好地伸出大掌，拍了拍我后背，“没关系。其实并不是人人来度假的时都是开心的，但我希望你走的时候是。”

我不打算告诉他我要永远留在这里了。这是我自己的小秘密。

他盯了一会我的脸，从座椅边挂着的运动装备袋子里掏出了一颗苹果，然后示意我伸手。

我接过了苹果，疑惑地看着他。

“你看起来需要补充一点食物了。放心，这个是本来我打算下午吃的点心，不会有毒的，公主殿下。”他总是以这样半开玩笑的态度说话。

“谢谢。”我的确一两天没吃饭了。

我用双手紧握着这颗苹果，突然觉得多活一天好像也没关系。

“对了，你是不是很了解这片海滩？”我抬起眼，问道。

“就像了解我自己的身体一样。”

“那你能不能告诉我，有没有那种……没人的海滩？”

“别担心，最近人都不多。”

“不要‘不多’，我想要一个人也没有。”我咬了下嘴唇，决心撒个无足轻重的谎，“……连救生员也没有的那种。我想……和男朋友……独处几个小时。”

我很不擅长做这种事，说完之后连他的脸也不敢正视了。

“噢！我明白。”他很通情达理，为我指出了那一片地方，“不需要害羞，许多人都有这种幻想的。你知道有款鸡尾酒就叫Sex on the beach吧？”

他把我撒谎的难堪当作了害羞，也罢。我点点头，再次谢过他。

走之前，他最后一次用阳光的微笑感染了我。“祝你们能度过一段好时光。对了，我叫Thor。”

我有些为难，我不想告诉他我的名字。名字就像一道羁绊，知道了之后就从“一面之缘的路人”莫名升级成了“认识的人”。到时候看到新闻报道我死了，也许会让他难过。毕竟救人是他工作。

“很高兴认识你，Thor。”我这样回答。

他好像不在意我故意避开名字的事，“明天记得带件外套，这种天气起风会冷的。”

* * *

第三天，一大早我就出发了。

我整理好了酒店房间，还特别涂了口红。其实我带了很多化妆品，但前两天都没有用任何一样，而今天却突然希望我的尸体被冲上岸让人发现的时候样子不要太吓人。也许路人会拍照，也许Thor……会看到吧。

我把手机留在行李最上方，出了门，径直走向Thor告诉我的那片海滩。我以为我会很激动或是很难过，然而都没有，我平静得好像要去超市买生活用品——是做必须做的事情而已。

走了半小时才到了目的地。的确是稍微偏僻了一些，如果不是有知情人告知，游客不会轻易跑来。

这里比起前两天的地方都更美，由于人迹罕至海水也显得湛蓝清澈，更像Thor的眼睛了。这会不会是Thor的秘密海滩？他好心同我分享，我却要污染它。

对不起，可我等不了了。希望我能被浪运送到更深的海里，这样就不会有人知道发生了什么。

我脱了Fendi外套，叠整齐放在容易引起注意的地方，然后解下了耳环和配套的头饰，放在了外套上面。最后我脱了脚上的小皮鞋，把它们和外套摆在一起。这堆东西价格很贵，但是对我来说没有价值了，如果被人捡到了拿去二手店还能换点钱。

做完这一切，我赤脚走向了大海。沙子被阳光晒得暖暖的，但是海水却有些凉。裙子很快就浸湿了，水渐渐没过我的胸口。面前只有天空和大海，两种不同的蓝平整地瓜分了一块画布。耳边是海浪和风的声音，有规律一阵一阵地由远及近。我忍不住闭上了眼，一头埋入水中。

我终于和世界真正断开了联系。水涌进我的鼻子、耳朵和嘴巴，很痛很难受，四周只剩下水灌入空隙的声音。似乎……似乎还夹杂着男人绝望或暴怒的喊声：回来！

是我父亲？还是我未婚夫？幸好都与我无关了。

我感觉自己好像在下沉。

水中很黑暗，我却似乎见到一束光从深处穿透出来。

我好像又获得了行动能力一样，努力往亮光之处游去。

忽然间，后面有什么东西拖住了我，把我往反方向拉去。

不知过了多久，我吐出一口水，继续干呕了几下，大口喘着气。我的皮肤又感觉到了阳光照射的温度。

“你终于醒了。”

睁开眼，却是那个太阳般的男人。

“Thor……你在……干嘛……”我惊讶于自己语言能力的丧失。

“救你。”

他说着，将我横抱了起来。他抱着我一路小跑，我在他怀中像是没有重量的羽毛。

他把我送进了最近的医疗站，有医务人员给我做了简单的处理，我的意识和语言能力一起恢复慢慢恢复了。

这期间Thor出去了一趟又回来，手里拎着袋子。

“这些应该是你落在海边的东西，但是我没有找到你的手机。”他打开袋子让我看看。

“手机在酒店。”

他拿出了自己的手机，说道：“那你记得你男朋友的电话号码吗？”

我不知道说什么，摇摇头。

“任何人的号码？父母？兄弟姐妹？朋友？”

我又摇摇头。

“需要联系警察吗？”

我头摇得更用力了，带着恐慌：“不，不要。”

“你不信任我？”是无奈的微笑。

“不是这样。”我很想缩成一团。

“那让我送你回酒店总可以吧？”

路上，我问他：“你不该在上班吗？”

“这可是紧急案件，有人顶了我的班。”

“你为什么会出现在那里？”

“我每天上班都会路过那片海滩，不然你以为我是怎么发现的，sweetheart？”

“不要那样叫我。”我抗议道。

“你不肯告诉我名字，我只好根据对你的印象来称呼你了。”

我几乎以为他在调情，或者更可能的是——他单纯喜欢散发魅力，这就是他平时说话的方式。

“还是不肯告诉我名字？”

我没有说话。

“好吧，我们一会再处理这事。”

进了房间，我知道躲不掉了。

我留的纸条就放在最显眼的位置，上面还压了张500元的购物卡。

Thor是个好奇的人，他果然摊开了纸条，用手指压住它，仔细看了起来。

_「你好：_

_我的名字是莉莉安。当你看到这张纸条的时候，我应该已经死了。不要太恐慌，是我自己的选择。很抱歉给你们带来了困扰。我行李中的东西请随便取用，剩下的拜托帮我处理掉。为了表达歉意，附上500元购物卡。希望你生活愉快。_

_莉莉安」_

这本来是留给酒店打扫人员的。

Thor看完了，眉毛都快皱到一起。

“所以，没有男朋友，没有沙滩性爱。你是奔着自杀来的。”

“是的，所以我不想感谢你救了我。”

我以为他马上要给我一顿说教，叫我振作起来珍爱生命之类的，然而他只是耸了耸肩，说道：“无所谓，这是我的工作。现在你得躺下好好休息。需要我帮忙吗？”

他指的是我身上复杂的裙子，浸满水又干掉了，真是一团糟，我怀疑自己有没有力气把它脱下来。但是对方是个几乎陌生的成年强壮男子，我不得不警惕地退了一下。

他的表情变成无奈，蓝眼睛直看着我：“我在这里工作很多年了，所有人都认识我。你可以相信我，莉莉安。”他在纸条上看来了我的名字，便开始肆无忌惮地使用起来，“莉莉安，我承认我觉得你很可爱，但我绝不会违背你的意愿做任何事，好吗？”

我点点头，让他帮我拉下我够不着的拉链。我叫他转过去，然后我换上从箱子里拿出来的睡裙。

好了。我说。

他看着我钻进被窝里，像个不放心的老父亲一样过来帮我掖好了被子。

“放心睡一觉，等我下班带你去吃饭，OK？”

我乖巧地“嗯”了一声。

只见他扫视了一眼我散落的行李，从化妆袋里捡出了修眉刀，“这个我要拿走。”

我有些哭笑不得：“我不会用修眉刀砍自己的。”

“谨慎一点总是好的，sweetheart。”他把修眉刀插进牛仔裤口袋，轻轻关上门走了。

我又在床上翻来覆去了一会。这一次脑子里负面念头减少了，被Thor的微笑取而代之。

他刚刚说我可爱。那样的人……大概只是习惯性地夸女孩子，但是我真的有被安慰到。想着他砂金色的络腮胡，想着他上臂肌肉将T恤撑起的形状，一丝渴望替代了对噩梦的恐惧。

很久以来第一次，我竟然真的睡着了。


	2. Chapter 2

我做了很多梦，大多与索尔有关系。

梦中我变成了一只白色毛绒绒的小动物。索尔把我抱在膝上，温柔地抚摸我，我的脸颊紧贴着他肌肉线条凸起的大腿。他就像是力量的化身，我蜷在他掌中弱小又无力，只要他稍稍不克制就会把我碾碎。

画面一转，我坐在高高的救生员椅上眺望海的方向。海浪一层层渐高，索尔踏着冲浪板自在地穿梭其中，仿佛就连无常的海洋也臣服于他。

不知睡了多久，我终于醒了过来。

现在应该是傍晚，看夕阳的颜色，时间和我前两天出门时差不多。我张望了一下，发现靠近门缝的位置，在米白色的地砖上，躺着一张天蓝色的小卡片。

我手脚不听使唤，颤抖得像布丁一样，想翻个身却滚下了床，幸好地毯足够柔软。我用尽所剩的力量爬过去，把卡片抓在了手里。

上面是一行漂亮的手写体：

_醒了给我打电话（XXX-XXX-XXX）_

_Thor_

我拨通了这个号码。索尔听起来雀跃不已，说马上就过来。

在他到之前，我最好先整理下自己。可是我此刻就像一样被随手丢在地毯上的娃娃一样，连起身都困难。

不到两分钟，门就被敲响了。

我惊慌起来，想撑着桌子爬起来，没想到桌子那么轻，反而被我推出去了，摩擦着地板发出了一声刺耳的声音。

下一秒房门被推开，索尔像一整风暴一样冲了进来，发现我在地上趴着，把手上的东西一丢，将我抱回了床上。

他反复问我是不是受了伤。我说只是没力气而已。

真好，索尔一定是个很善良的人，才会为一个陌生人如此着急。

“你来得真快。”

“我就在酒店咖啡厅和朋友聊天，他在这里工作。希望你不要介意，我跟他要了你的备用房卡。”

我摇摇头表示不介意，难得有人在意我的死活。

刚刚被丢到一旁的东西，是他从咖啡厅摸来的零食，一颗苹果和一条巧克力。

“等等还有正餐，就没给你多带。补充点糖分当作开胃点心总是好的。”

我撕开了巧克力的包装，小口小口地啃起来。“你要带我去吃什么？”

“我心里有几个选项，不过我还是想先听听你的想法。”

我愣了一下。该怎么做选择呢？我的人生从来都是别人替我做决定。

“我……我不知道……”

“你是素食者？”他根据我的外表，作出了猜测。

“我喜欢吃肉。”

“土耳其卷饼？”

“好。”

他轻笑了一下，捏了捏我的脸。

我居然不讨厌这样亲昵的肢体接触，虽然我们昨天才认识。

我吃完了一整条巧克力，说道：“我要换衣服。”还是软软的没力气，听起来像撒娇的语气。

索尔把我行李箱里的衣服都拿了过来，然后坐到沙发上等我。其实总共也没几件，却让我犯了难。

我拎起一条高腰短裤，可怜巴巴地看着他：“这条可以吗？”

他靠在沙发背上，摸着下巴的胡子，说道：“我觉得不错。”

“那这两件上衣选哪一件？”

他指了一下白色的那件。

我莫名感到很安心，在被窝底下把衣服换好了。

“我要化妆吗？”

“嗯……不是有一个什么……”他手在眼下比划了一下，继续说道：“可以遮盖黑眼圈的东西？”

“好。”

我坐在床上，对着镜子涂好遮瑕。然后拿出了三根口红摆在他面前，求助地看着他。

“它们有什么区别？”他很实诚地问道。

我一个个解释了起来：“这根比较干，吃东西也不会掉，这根比较润……诶，这根是糖果味的。”我拧开盖子给他闻，“是纯天然的，尝起来也甜甜的。”

“就这根。”他果断地拿起糖果味唇釉。

我转过去借着窗外的自然光涂口红，从镜子里看到他眼神有些迷蒙。

“怎么了吗？”我问道。

“你怎么这么乖？”他声音低沉，我听得很清楚。

“嗯？”我瞪大眼睛看他。

“你像只兔子。”他走到我面前，庞大的身躯挡住了窗外的光线，把我笼罩在阴影中，“需要人照顾的小兔子。”

他俯下身，用食指抬起我下巴，大拇指抚过我的下嘴唇。他的触碰令我双腿发抖，忘了呼吸。他近得我看清他金色睫毛下晶透的汪洋，近得我感觉到他的体温，我下意识闭上了眼睛。

下一刻我又失去了他的温度，他站直了身体，随便在黑色运动短裤上擦去大拇指蹭上的口红。

“现在均匀了。”他微笑着，用纯良无害的表情折磨我。

我们出发去土耳其烤肉店。索尔走向酒店门口停着的一辆粉色小电动车，把上面的头盔解下来递给了我。

我有些不知所措。看着粉红小车被这样一个一米九的大汉骑着的画面，竟觉得车子有点可怜。

我戴好头盔，乖乖上了后座。

“别笑了，这是最适合小城的交通工具。”

我抿了抿嘴，不知道表情全被他看了去。

“我开车比较没数，你觉得太快的话可以搂着我。”

沿海公路的风很大，吹得我很舒服。我一时忘情，抱着他精瘦的腰，趴在了他宽阔结实背上。

“我们到了，小变态。”

我回过神来，不知道车什么时候停下了。

“我才不是小变态！”我抗议道。

“那是谁一路上都在揉我腹肌？”

是……是情不自禁了。

我低着头红着脸跟他一起进了烤肉店。老板是个浓眉大眼的阿拉伯裔中年男子，见到我很是热情。

“哎哎这不露西小姐吗？可好久没见啦！怎么样，还是来份鸡肉的？”

露西是谁？我愣了一下。他大概把我认识别人了。

“露西早就回家了，这位是莉莉。”索尔面不改色地介绍我。

我先要了一份牛肉卷饼，走到了座位上去。老板在前面刻意压低了声音和索尔说话，可惜还是低估了自己的嗓门：“你小子换得也太快了吧？我实在跟不上了啊！”

我有些头晕。索尔经常带别的女人来？他有很多女人？他对我有那种想法吗？

索尔端着餐盘走到我面前坐下。烤肉用锡纸包裹着，散发出诱人的香气。很久没有食欲的我，此时也感到有些饥饿了。

我拆开锡纸，狼吞虎咽地吃下了我的那份。索尔看上去被我吓到了似的，说：“你是不是很久没吃饭了？”

“嗯……有几天了。”

“你最近瘦了很多吧？我注意到你的衣服尺码都偏大了。”

我点点头：“很多事……很烦人……我处理不来。”

“你需要被人照顾。”

这是他第二次这么说了。

“我已经二十岁了。”

“可是你没法照顾你自己。你是不是甚至没办法自己做选择？”

我不愿意承认：“至少是我自己选来这里死的！”

“那更说明你自己做不出好的选择了。”

“所以又怎么样呢？”我叹了口气，拿薯条搅着蛋黄酱，“我是不可能回家的。”

“我可以照顾你，如果你愿意的话。”

我大脑停止了运转：“我们……昨天才认识吧？”

“这里是旅游区，人们通常不会在这停留太久。我习惯尽快表达情感，谁知道隔了一天对方会在哪里呢？”他的蓝眼睛盯着我，“要不是你提起了男朋友，昨天我就想约你出来了。”

“实际情况可能更糟糕。”我苦笑了一下，“我有丈夫。不，是未婚夫……我是从婚礼逃出来的。”

“能让你跑来这寻短见的未婚夫，想必不是什么好东西。”

“婚礼前一天我撞见他和我的伴娘在……乱搞。我跑去和父亲说要取消婚礼，被他打了一耳光。”

“不好意思，听起来你全家都不是什么好东西。”他双臂交叉在胸前，靠在椅背上，审视地看着我。

“是我太弱了吧，换成别人就不会发生这种事情，也许擦掉眼泪就振作起来了。可是我做不到。”

“不是这样的，如果你本身不是个坚强的人，就不需要逼自己做到别人的标准。”

“真的没关系吗？”这是第一次有人告诉我不必成为一个强大的人。

“当然了，小兔子，人无完人。你只是比较敏感，比正常人体会到的感情更细腻和浓烈，所以你是个善良有同理心的人。”他摇摇头，无奈地接下去：“我倒是好奇，什么样的家庭能把你养成这样？”

我紧张地坐直了身体，“我……我怎么了嘛……？”

“你特别在意别人的看法，就连寻短见之前都会考虑别人怎么想。你留了500元给清洁人员，是不想被讨厌吧？就连有被嫌弃的可能性你都受不了，不是吗？”

“请不要再分析我了！”我被他说得又羞又恼，不敢抬头看他。

“我说得对吗？”

好像……确实如此。

我吸了吸鼻子，说道：“我就是笨蛋一个，从来没有做过令人满意的事。”

“在我看来你的问题不是要学会让别人满意，而是爱你自己。”

“爱我自己？”是很简单的词，我却不太明白那意味着什么。

“首先你要离开有毒的环境，远离那些只想利用你却不在意你的人。目前看来你已经做到了，你很勇敢。以后要和能让你对自己感觉良好的人们待在一起，知道吗？”

我似懂非懂地点点头，又有些苦恼：“可是，我什么也不会，连养活自己的本事也没有。说不定很快我父亲就会派人来抓我回去了。”

“说到这个问题……”索尔倾过上身，拉近了我们之间的距离，“我必须和你坦白一件事——我是一个dom。而我第一眼看到你就觉得你是我梦想中的sub。不知道什么是d/s？没关系我会慢慢教你。如果你同意做我的sub，我会引导你保护你。如果他们来找你，你不用担心受到任何肢体上的伤害。你只要精神上坚定，他们是没办法强迫你的。”

我有些动摇。索尔看起来是那么强大，是一个绝对知道自己在做什么、知道自己要什么的男人。他说出“我能够保护你”的时候，我似乎一点也没有怀疑。

我低下头，盯着自己的手指。“我有些问题。”

“你可以问任何你想知道的事。”

“你对每个你救上来的女生都说这些话吗？”

索尔瞪大了眼睛，短促地笑了一声，声音满是无奈：“当然不是。我理解为什么你会这么想。我的确名声在外，而且不是什么好名声。”

“哦？是什么样的？”

他叹了口气，把双手放在桌面上：“与其你日后听到闲言碎语，不如你从我这里听到——我确实有过很多女人。”

我眨了眨眼，“可以想象。你这样的男人在海滩上走一圈，肯定会有一群女人为了你打起来。”

他露出了一个微笑，“谢谢你这么说。但实际情况却不太美好。我说过了，每个人来到这里都不会停留太久，他们往往是为了逃离生活来的。而我，就成了一些人幻想中的旅行艳遇。早些年我并不在意，旺季一到几乎每晚都有不同人陪我。而现在我不想再这样下去了，大概是年纪大了，就会寻求一些更加稳定的东西？但是……没有人会把我当作适合‘稳定下来’的对象，你懂吗？”

我不知为什么有些心疼了起来，伸手越过桌子拍了拍他的肩，“那小镇上的女孩们呢？”

“这里所有人都认识我，我算是亲手毁掉自己声誉了吧。没人觉得我是个正经男人。”

我很笨，完全想不到这时候该说点什么安慰他。情急之下我站了起来，绕到他身边抱住了他后脑。

他的脑袋靠在我的肋骨下方。

他沉默了一会，抬手拍了一下我的背，“今天不应该是我来安慰你的情况吗？”

“我……我就想帮上点忙。”我红着脸说道。

索尔也站起来，塔一样高大的身型远远压过了我。他顺手拉起了我的手腕，说道：“走，带你去逛逛。”

夜晚的沿海公路，被黄色的路灯照耀得十分明亮。海水变成了沉沉的黑色，依旧不知疲倦地一下下冲上海岸。

我们在贩卖机旁停下。

索尔提议喝一些啤酒，我老老实实地说我还没有到合法饮酒年龄。

我选了橙汁。我们肩并肩坐在堤岸上，聊起了自己的事情。

索尔说了一些以前遇到的女孩的事，而我不得不提起了那混蛋未婚夫。我们虽然不是疯狂相爱，也并非完全没有感情。我还是不敢相信，最终我对于他对于父亲，都只不过是一个工具罢了。

海风很凉，聊着聊着我似乎就顺理成章地躺在了索尔的怀里。

是非常温暖的怀抱。我本以为他肌肉那么结实，一定不怎么好抱。事实上恰恰相反。

他垂下头，静静地盯着我，说道：“想到你这么年轻，我有些罪恶感。”

“这对你来说是个问题吗？”我傻笑了一下。

“你之前有做过吗？”他突然问道，一瞬间我还以为听错了。

我心跳漏了一拍，紧张地点点了头，似乎在期待发生些意想不到的事。

没想到他没有任何行动，只是抿着嘴若有所思。

许久，他才说道：“我送你回去。”

什么嘛……我心底有说不上的失望。

酒店的走廊里，我们一前一后地走着。

想到索尔就在我身后不远处，我忍不住幻想他此刻冲上来从后面抱住我的感觉。

然而什么也没有发生。

我拿出房卡开了门，腿因为脑子里乱七八糟的想法而发抖着，呼吸也不顺畅了。

他会把我推进房间，然后抱起我扔到床上吗？

不，他站在门口没有进来的意思，大手摸了摸我的后颈，温柔地同我道了晚安。

我明明没有喝酒，但小腹里燃烧的感觉使我眩晕。他要转身离去了。我鬼使神差地抓住他的手，可怜兮兮地看着他，踮起脚尖。

之后一切的动作连贯得如同彩排过一百遍一般。他转过身搂抱了我的腰，把我搂向他，几乎令我双脚离地。他的温度如此炽热，一下子覆盖了我每一个毛孔似的。

与此同时他低下头，不带一丝犹豫，吻了我。

此时我却突然想起，是不是他在替我选了糖果味唇膏的时候，就已经预谋好了这一刻？


	3. Chapter 3

“你尝起来的确是糖果味的。”索尔放开了我，微笑着。

他太可恨了，只给我一点甜头，又迅速收了回去。这般勾着我钓着我，叫我心甘情愿把命都拿给他，只求换他多一次爱抚。

我拉他的手，问他能不能不要走。

“你希望我留下来？你确定？”

我点点头。有理智的人可能会骂我愚蠢，责怪我没戒心，但我管不了那么多了，我倒希望索尔真是什么连环杀人犯，免得我整日想办法寻死，到最后又成功不了。

索尔推了一把半掩着的门，门锁发出“喀”一声，预示着我与外面任何可能的危险隔离开来，让我不安的只剩下面前的男人。

他走近一步我便退一步，就好像我是逃跑无路的小动物，而面前的猛兽正在享受使猎物恐惧的快感。

小腿碰着了床沿，我倒在了床上。

绝佳时机。他却没有扑上来，而是扯过被子把我盖了个严实。

“该睡觉啦，小兔子。”他隔着被子拍了拍我，力道一点也不轻，痛得我皱了一下眉。

虽说索尔不是故意的，然而猛兽在兔子前打个喷嚏，兔子也会在地上滚几圈。

“我还要卸妆啦——”我用着软绵绵撒娇般的语气，是在刻意示弱。能不能……对我再温柔一点？

他不好意思地傻笑了一下，起身在我混乱的行李间找到了卸妆湿巾，抽了一张往我脸上一通乱糊，活像个笨拙地给孩子洗脸的蠢爸爸。

“我不是桌子，不要这样擦我！”我咯咯笑着，抢过湿巾，逃出他的熊爪。

“对不起。”

他认真看着我擦干净脸，也脱去鞋袜躺到床的另一边。他的体重使床垫凹陷了下去，我整个背部僵硬着，努力维持着平衡才不滚到他那边去。

“你在害怕？”

“有什么好怕的？”

“你在发抖。”

我还是没习惯这么近看他，他眼中的蓝色海洋倒映出了我的样子。

“你没有安全感。”他继续说着，抚摸着我的头发，“我不会在这种情况下占你便宜的。我想要你在我身边的时候感到安全，到那时候我才会和你做。”

又失落又安心的诡异感觉。“那可以抱一下我吗？”

“当然。”

他拉了一下我的手臂，我便滚进他怀中。

他是很擅长拥抱的人，一定经常这样安慰女孩子，我想。

“小兔子，你打算留下来吗？”索尔突然问道。

我想，如果不是你我已经永远留在这了。回去是不可能的，前行的话也没有个方向，所以留在这个海滨小镇未必不可。

“嗯。”我小声地应了一句。

“你要一直住在酒店吗？”

这是很现实的问题。我是离家出走，不敢用可追踪的信用卡，出发之前我拿稍微值钱的小东西换了现金作为路费。本以为我很快就要死了，就没有给自己准备后路。现在看来，活下来的后果就是流落街头了。

“我没钱了。”我只好实话实说，“噢，我还有张500元的购物卡，但大概酒店不会让我用它付房钱。”

“酒店不收，我收。”

“啊？你的意思是……”

“你到我那里住吧。比不上五星级酒店漂亮，但好歹是个家。”

“真的可以吗？”我试图在他表情里寻找开玩笑的痕迹。可惜他这个人，粗暴又缺乏耐心，真诚倒是他无法否认的优点。

“当然了小兔子。”他又揉我头发，“快睡吧，明天还要搬家呢。”

他的话好像有魔力。我靠着他的胸口睡了过去。

很长时间以来头一次，我一夜无梦。

* * *

第二天一早，我办了退房，拉着小行李箱跟着索尔回了家。

索尔住在一个热热闹闹的街区，不远处就有集市，门前不乏精致的小商店。他住的那栋楼有米白色的外壁，当初建造的时候不知掺了什么材料，阳光照耀在上面的时候，整个外墙都会金光闪耀。

刚走进院子，就有一团白色的东西冲到了我们面前。那是一只毛色和这里的海滩很接近的狗，它的尾巴摇得只剩下影子，抬起前爪要扑倒索尔身上。

“对不起呀Sunny，昨晚我没有回来，是不是让你担心了？”索尔蹲下去它与它玩耍。

“你的狗狗？”我也跟着蹲在旁边，小心地伸出手想摸摸它。

“这是Sunny，我在海边捡到的。她可喜欢海了，有时上班我也会带她去。一到沙滩上她可就和隐形了一样，很难找到啦。”

索尔拿钥匙开了门，Sunny跟着进了屋，熟练地躺在了沙发边上一堆衣服里面。

我环视了一下屋内，是很温馨的小家，但是……怎么这么乱呢？倒不是说面前是垃圾遍地苍蝇乱飞的场面，只是索尔显然一点也不懂收纳是怎么一回事。

绕开了满地乱七八糟的东西，我终于把行李箱拖进了客厅里。仔细观察一番，发现乱虽乱，倒是还干净，只是要把我为数不多的行李放到其中，大概很快就会找不着了。

索尔换了身衣服，跟我说要去上班了。

“如果饿了的话，冰箱里还有些吃的，你也可以自己做。总之务必把这里当作自己家。”他一通交代之后，匆匆出门了。

索尔走了以后，我又坐在几乎没有空位的沙发上发了一会呆。

还好Sunny没有嫌弃我这个陌生人，把她的玩具娃娃拖出来要和我分享。她的大眼睛黑漆漆的，好像两颗黑巧克力，她摇着尾巴把前爪搭在我膝盖上，好像要给我一个抱抱。

她是怎么知道我情绪低落的呢？我把她抱到腿上抚摸了一会，心里渐渐宁静了下来。

Sunny趴了一会，又跳了下去，跑到狗粮碗边上呜呜叫了几声，用爪子把碗向我这推了推。

噢，我这才恍然大悟，Sunny可能把我当成主人捡回来的另一只小动物了。

我在厨房找到了些饼干，包装上写一堆无糖纤维助消化之类的东西，咬了一口发现难吃得要命，大概还比不上狗粮。不过我还不至于去抢Sunny的午餐，还是接了点水硬吞了几个。

等到胃里稍微舒坦了些，我就开始着手打扫卫生，把东西归到它应该在的位置上。做完这些事不知不觉已经是几个小时之后了，我看着井井有条的室内，想到索尔应该会很满意，我也快开心得摇尾巴了。

午后时光，我抱着Sunny在院子里晒太阳。

街上人来人往，偶尔也有人放慢脚步，朝我投来奇怪的目光。被人用这样的眼光打量让我不太舒服，于是我转身要带着狗狗上楼。

“小姑娘！”

身后传来一声中气十足的声音。这边也没别的人了，我回头确认是否在叫我。

院子外是一位中年白人妇女，体态有些发福，看起来慈眉善目的，手里拎着个购物袋。她正向我招手，示意我过去。

“小姑娘，你是新搬来的吗？”

“是的，我叫莉莉。”我猜这大概是一位友善的邻居。

“住23B吗？”

“23A。”

“那是奥丁森家啊！”

“啊？你说索尔吗？”

她的脸色变得很难看，好像有什么不得了的坏事要发生了。

她该不会觉得我在说谎，以为我是个什么可疑的人物吧？我连忙解释道：“我和索尔住在一起，真的，我不是什么奇怪的人，您……您可以打电话和他确认！”

“糟糕啊，真糟糕。”她嘴里念念有词，眼中充满同情，“要是发生了什么事，你需要帮助的话，就到对面那栋楼，找我，凯特阿姨。”

她的神情看起来非常确定会有坏事发生，但是看起来不太像有恶意。

“谢谢您。”我先谢过了她。

她拍了拍我的肩膀，说了一句：“你自己要小心点，不要像埃琳娜那样。”说完，她拎着杂物，向街对面走去。

埃琳娜是谁？

刚刚的对话又是怎么回事？

我摇摇头，上楼回家。

又等了几个小时，太阳下了山。

每天总有时间段对我来说特别危险，孤独和无助会被无限放大。我蜷缩在沙发上，又一次手脚发麻，蓝色的条纹墙纸好像离我越来越远。如果早几年父亲允许我去看医生，我就会知道这只是一次普通的恐慌发作。可是我什么也不懂，只能抱着脑袋蜷缩成一团，害怕得泪流满面。

有一团毛茸茸的东西在我的周围焦急地转来转去，Sunny想知道我怎么了，把我的手背舔得湿漉漉的。

我听见门打开的声音。

下一刻，我整个人腾空，被索尔抱了起来。

“你走开，放开我啦！”我有气无力地抵抗着。想到我最脆弱不堪的样子都被这个男人看了去，我心里只剩下羞愤了。

“你让我走去哪里？”他无奈道。

我被放到了床上，索尔整个人压上来，用悬殊的力量让我放弃抵抗。他个子高，四肢都很长，把我困住绰绰有余。他的胳膊叠着我的胳膊，腿压着我的腿，腹部贴着我的背，从他身上传来的体温让我忘了挣扎。

“baby girl，放松下来。嘿，没事了，深呼吸……我在这呢，别害怕。”他轻柔的低语在我耳边，竟然真的起了一些安慰的作用。

当我精力耗尽逐渐恢复平静之时，睡意也跟着上来了。我陷入了浅浅的睡眠，始终记得索尔陪在我身边。我再次睁眼的时已是深夜。月光正好从开着的窗户照映进来，洒在我们身上。我只觉脖子梗得发酸，动了一下才发现我是枕着索尔的胳膊睡的。

我屏住呼吸，借着月光近距离观察他。完美到令人心生嫉妒的索尔，原来也并非毫无瑕疵。大约是经常风吹日晒的缘故，他的皮肤有些干燥。

直到脸颊有些微微酸痛僵硬，我才发现看着他的时候我总不自觉地微笑。

自父亲把我许配给他信任的下属的那一刻，我对爱情的幻想就停止了。

不过我决定放弃活下去的时候，难免也带着些遗憾。来这世间浑浑噩噩地活了一趟，到头也不知道热恋是什么滋味。

此刻我看着索尔近在咫尺的脸庞，胸腔里好似燃烧着一种从未有过的热情，弄得我在悲伤与狂喜之间徘徊，迷茫得几近落泪。

索尔教会了我很多事情。很久之后我忆起这一夜，才知是爱情第一次绽放的美妙。

* * *

有了第一夜起的好头，我和索尔跳过了因“谁睡沙发”而争执的阶段——我心安理得地占了他的床。

索尔的家很小，狭小的空间与他庞大的体型不太相配，就像手办被放进了不合尺寸的娃娃屋。不过床倒是很舒适，挤得下将近两米的他、一米七的我以及小小的一团Sunny。

刚来的时候我提醒自己保持警惕心，可是没过几天就彻底松懈了下来。一个可以说话的人，加上一只可爱的宠物，比我之前生活了二十年的地方更像温馨的家。

我每天整理、打扫、做饭，把属于我的痕迹悄无声息地融进这里，是被我整理之后腾出大片空间的客厅，也是我放在意面里的独家酱料。索尔的衣柜就像北欧冬季一样，清一色黑白灰，直到我的裙子塞在其中，才多了一抹春天的颜色。

自从和索尔住在一起，几乎每天一发作的异常情况就瞒不住了。犯病的时候，恐慌就像厚厚的塑料膜裹住了我，让我无法感知身边的一切，也无法控制自己的呼吸。人想伤害自己的时候总有无数种方式，他把尖锐物品都小心藏好之后，我学会了挠露出的皮肤和抓自己的头发。

索尔很快学会在第一时间发现我的异常，冲过来紧紧地抱住我，任我如何挣扎也不放手。我们的力量差距悬殊，我便恼怒地发泄在他身上，咬他的手臂，恶狠狠地骂他：“放开我！你……你是到底是什么蠢蛋？捡我这废物回来做什么？”

我说什么样的傻话他都当没听见，只是搂我更紧，在我耳边叫着我的名字，轻轻地安慰我。久而久之Sunny一见我犯病也往我怀里冲，似乎算准了我狠得下心伤害自己，却狠不下心伤害这只小天使。

我本不可能见到的秋季，不知不觉也来了。

海风每一天都变得越加寒冷，没有什么人会在这种季节来度假，海滨小城变得萧瑟而安逸。

索尔告诉我，他每年只工作一个季度到半年，剩下的时间他会到别的地方走走看看。他很喜欢南美洲的炽热风情，也割舍不掉斯堪的纳维亚半岛的安宁祥和。他没有什么物质上的追求，赚的钱不多也不少，精打细算一番足够他度过淡季，撑到下一个夏日来临。

我来了之后，这样的平衡就被打破了。那500元的购物卡实际上都被他用来给我买过冬的衣物和生活用品，进他口袋里没剩几块钱。在我反复劝说之下他才买了双新的Adidas运动鞋，替换掉了那双脱胶又粘上的便宜货。

秋末将近，索尔今年的工作也结束了。他租了车，把我拉到了最近的城市看医生。心理医生建议我至少每半个月去做一次心理咨询。然而我看着费用惊人的账单，立刻觉得病情又加重了。我和索尔交换了眼神，骗得医生的处方买了药就逃回了家。后来我才知道，就这么一趟出行，几乎花掉了他一个月的生活费。

而且我们千辛万苦弄回来的药，对我的帮助不大。我的身体对这种药的副作用反应巨大，吃了后整日头晕呕吐无力，像是上天故意在作弄我，要我必须在两种痛苦之中做出选择。索尔每天哄我吃药变成了另一场恶战。当药还剩三分之一的时候，我终于决定，与其被药物弄得人不人鬼不鬼的，还不如就让我难受着。他好说歹说我也听不进去，便打算再带我去看一次医生，让他们给我换种药。

正是这时候，我整理账单发现他有些入不敷出了。我愧疚无比，主动提出想去附近的餐厅打工，结果被他狠狠骂了一顿。说他索尔·奥丁森还没有不济到这种程度。

接下来几天，索尔都阴沉着个脸。他不说话无表情的时候看起来就像在生气，实在有些吓人。当我终于鼓起勇气想和他道歉，他却自己打破了僵局。

“我要离开一阵子。”睡前，他宣布道。

隔壁州的山区度假村给了他一份工作——指导那些有钱人滑雪。同样是度假的地方，有时也会是天差地别。每个冬季，那处山间就会聚集全国各地最富有的家庭。

这样的地方，消费水平自然是一般人不敢观望的。为了得到这个机会，索尔欠下了一屁股人情债，对方勉勉强强答应提供他一个人的食宿，还像施予了他莫大恩惠一般。

我是极其不乐意索尔离开的。我的病才稍有好转，我认为不是那该死的白色小药片的功劳。思来想去，索尔在我身边，那就是最好的药了。

得知了这个消息以后，我很努力把眼泪憋了回去，想要表现得体贴懂事。

我抱着Sunny，和索尔保证会照顾好她。


	4. Chapter 4

索尔离开的那一天，我在院子里目送他远去。

他开的是一辆红色Ford Puma，是前日才从二手车行提回来的。

公寓没有带停车位，居住在小镇上也少有机会用车。索尔每年冬季旅行开始前去寻找二手货，来年开春时再卖回给车行。他十分熟悉二手车交易的门道，不但能拿回买车时的数额，有时还能从其中赚笔小钱。

我问他，总在冬季旅行会不会缺少些景色，他只是笑着说，世上总有地方是夏日。

我固执地盯着那辆福特远去，最后消失在灰黑色柏油公路的尽头，红色的小点残留在了我的视网膜上。

Sunny看上去比我还要难过，蹭着我的脚踝发出呜咽声，好像察觉到索尔这一次出门和往常不一样：今天主人不会伴着夕阳归来了。

索尔真的走了，把我和Sunny留在这里。明明是我一直在故作坚强，让他相信我可以照顾好自己。不，实际上连Sunny都比我会照顾自己。

没有索尔在身边，我完全失去了方向，不知道应该做什么。我站在院子外面，面对着大街无声地流泪。

“莉莉？小姑娘……？这是怎么了？”

我迷迷糊糊地看到一个妇女站在我面前，她略矮我一些，正担忧地触碰我的手臂。

“凯特阿姨？我……我没什么事。”

“奥丁森对你做什么了？”她音量毫无征兆地抬高。

这不是我第一次感受到她对索尔莫名的敌意，好像她十分认定索尔一定会欺负我。“没，他没有做什么。我只是……有点迷失了。”

“可是你身后就是你家。”她没有理解我的意思，“他又出远门了？”

“啊，是的。”我心不在焉地应了一句，心里隐约有些奇怪。凯特阿姨似乎不喜欢索尔，却又关注着他的一举一动。

“莉莉啊，两个月前海边救上来的那个女孩子是你吧？”

我身体僵硬了一下，“嗯。”

“你需要帮助。”

“索尔一直在帮我。”

“他是不是控制着你的一举一动？”她的语气不自觉地变得咄咄逼人。

“不……我……我得回去了。”我支支吾吾接了一句，表示不太想继续谈话。

凯特阿姨应该不是什么坏人，可是每次和她说话都令我焦虑。幸好她也不再纠缠下去，道别之后就离开了。

我紧绷的神经才缓缓松弛下来，这时候口袋里的手机响了起来。

是索尔。屏幕上那四个字母几乎让我心脏忘记了跳动。

他走之前交待我记得每天给手机充电，还给我换了新的电话卡。我没想到这么快他就打来了。

我飞快点了接听，把手机按在耳边。

“小兔子？”他的声音在听筒里好像变得有些不一样，却又万分真切。

“嗯？”我好像听到另一头车内广播的声音，“开车打电话会不会危险？”

“我用蓝牙耳机。出发这么久，路上遇到的车还不超过五辆，我可要无聊到睡着了。”他忽然停顿了一下，广播里的爵士乐充斥了这个空隙。“你该不会哭了吧？”

“No！”我下意识地否认，然后马上想起不可以对索尔说谎，“……yes。对不起。”

我犹豫了一下，不知遇见凯特阿姨这件事有没有重要到要马上告诉他。

“好孩子。不要害怕，我给你安排了我回去之前你每天要做的事。”

我一下子打起了精神。太好了，他没有真的丢下我。“为什么不提前告诉我？”

“我的小百合是喜欢挑战的对吗？”他轻笑了一声，“每天晚上我会给你打电话，你要告诉我这一天完成得如何，然后我给你下一天的任务，OK？”

“好！”如果我像Sunny一样有尾巴，现在也会疯狂地摇动吧？

“对了，我给你的那个小东西要好好戴着。”

我下意识摸了摸脖子上的项圈，它看起来是一条普通的锁骨链，不过是下端由一个小锁锁住，边上还挂着一个锤子形状的小装饰品，不知是什么材质做的，有金属的质感，却一点也不重。

这条项圈是索尔特别选的，不至于把我勒得难受，又只有他一个人能打开。他询问我是否愿意戴上它，我一秒也没有犹豫，甚至很高兴能像Sunny一样有自己的项圈。

我捏了捏只有拇指大小的锤子，问道：“这个锤子，可以防身吗？”

“我会保护你的，没有人可以伤害你，我保证。”

我相信他。这两个月以来他有无数的机会可以伤害我利用我，可是他没有。他所做的一切只有一个目的：让我感到安全。我人生前二十年就像被关在高塔里的莴苣姑娘，对外面的世界一无所知，却也没有一刻获得安全感。

说到底，索尔也不过是个普通男人，也许只不过高一点壮一点。当他说会保护我，像个什么超级英雄似的，我却深信不疑。

他往我手机上发了一个地址。这就是我今天要做的事了：带Sunny去镇上的宠物医院做体检。

索尔的那辆粉色电动车就停在院子里（他像个幼稚的小男孩一样给所有东西取了名字，而它叫作咩咩），现在归我使用了。Sunny像条件反射一样，见我靠近车子，就主动跑过去跳上踏板，摇着尾巴等我。

以前我连自行车都不会骑，是索尔教会了我如何在车上保持平衡。这是我第一次自己骑车出行，好在镇上人烟稀少，不至于撞上行人，只希望不要祸害到谁家心爱的小盆栽。

宠物医院在镇子的另一头。

索尔说班纳医生认识镇上的每一只小动物。这么一听，我脑海中浮现出一个和动物说话的邋遢怪癖的医生形象。

兽医班纳是个特别温和的中年男人，个头中等，黑色卷发，鼻梁上架着镜片厚厚的眼镜，说话带着软软的尾音，看上去是一个没有任何攻击性的人，十分亲切可爱。

总之，和我想象的不太一样。不过和动物聊天这点似乎是真的。

索尔毫不客气地说，班纳医生是这个镇上他最好的朋友，叫我无需害怕。但我没想到班纳才是更拘谨的那一个——比起人类，显然他和动物相处更自在一些。我亲眼见他三两下把一位客人凶暴的狗训得服服帖帖，他却从头到尾回避和人的眼神交流。

Sunny这只善良的小狗喜欢每个人，但她见到班纳的时候尤其激动。

班纳和Sunny玩耍着，还与她聊起天来：“嗯？让我看看谁是最乖的狗狗？好女孩……今天你daddy去哪里了？”

“索尔在隔壁州找到了一份临时工作。”我忍不住插嘴道。

班纳握着Sunny的爪子，“怎么没有给我介绍一下这位姐姐是谁？”

Sunny汪汪了两声，跑到我身边来蹭了我几下。

“你好班纳医生，我是索尔的……”按照刚刚班纳的说法，索尔是Sunny的daddy，我又是Sunny的姐姐？那我是索尔的谁来着？我红着脸继续说道：“……索尔的朋友。我叫莉莉。”

班纳微微点头，“叫我布鲁斯就好。”

他微微抬眼，盯着我的脖子看了一会，眼神中有些微妙的意味。

布鲁斯把Sunny带到工作台上，让我到一边的休息室喝点咖啡。

休息室的墙壁刷成了令人舒适的天蓝色，扶手沙发很舒适，令人想整个人陷进去，边上的墙有一道落地的玻璃窗，可以看到布鲁斯和Sunny那边的情况。

不一会，有一个年轻女孩走了进来，身上背着书包，怀里抱着一只灰色的猫。女孩见到Sunny，忽然扯着嗓子尖锐地喊道：“这不是奥丁森的狗吗？”

我一下子忘记了怎么呼吸。周围变得异常安静，隔壁的对话如同就在我耳边一般清晰。

“他人在这里吗？那我等会再来好了。”

“索尔出城了，所以拜托一个朋友帮忙照顾狗狗。”

“呵，朋友么？”

女孩的目光和我的在玻璃窗上相遇，然后她马上挪开了视线。

“外地人？难怪了。”

我听到她这样说了一句，语气带着轻蔑。

我不确定是不是她不知道我可以听到，或者就是故意说给我听的。

她和布鲁斯聊了几句宠物的事，把猫留下就匆匆离去了。

布鲁斯在玻璃窗的另一端示意我过去。

“一切都搞定了。Sunny是个特别省心的孩子，不吵也不闹。”他说。

大概是疫苗的副作用，Sunny暂时失去了平日的活力，无精打采地趴在我的肩上。

我抱着狗狗，在桌前来回踱步，欲言又止。

“你想问什么就直说吧？”布鲁斯这个人似乎对于微妙的情绪特别敏感。

“索尔说你是他最好的朋友。”

“哦？他真这么说？”他推了一下眼镜，耳尖迅速变红了起来。

“嗯，所以我觉得问你比较合适。”我深呼吸了一下，试着组织语言，“他是个好人，不是吗？”

布鲁斯忽然停下了手里忙的事情，第一次抬头看向了我，缓缓抬手摘了眼镜。他有一双深沉的巧克力色眸子。

“我很少说过于绝对的话，但是，索尔是我见过的最正直的人。”他坚定地开口道。

“可为什么……总有些人……态度这么奇怪？”

布鲁斯叹了口气，又把目光转移到了其他东西上，“大概是因为埃琳娜吧。”

埃琳娜？我想了想，似乎凯特阿姨也提过这个名字，“埃琳娜是谁？”

“刚刚来的那个女孩，就是埃琳娜的姐姐。索尔还没有跟你提过她？”

我诚实地摇摇头，“没有。”

“噢！”布鲁斯重新戴上了眼镜，沉默了一会，“那么你最好还是问索尔本人吧。过其他人之口，事情难免走样。”

我谢过了布鲁斯。他送我到门口，把Sunny的绳子在电动车镜子杆上绑紧实了。

布鲁斯笑了一声，毫无预兆地说了一句话：“索尔这家伙，就想炫耀罢了。”

“不好意思，你说什么？”我戴好头盔，转过头疑惑地看着他。

“没什么。”布鲁斯看向我，似乎眼神和气质都变得完全不一样了，让我瞬间产生了巨大的惊异感。

他继续说道：“他会照顾好你的。再见，莉莉。”

夜晚，我躺在床上和索尔通电话，告诉了他我走之前班纳奇怪的表现。

“嗯，布鲁斯说了什么你在跟他炫耀之类的话。”

Sunny趴在我肚子上，索尔声音从听筒传来，又近又远。

“哈哈，他这么说了？真想看看他脸上的表情。”

“你们俩到底在传什么秘密信息啦？”

“我说过，你是所有dom都梦寐以求的sub。”

“等等……布鲁斯也……？”我实在无法想象那样温和的班纳先生，和狂野得没边的索尔竟然是一类人。

“说实话，我向他学习了很多东西。很少人知道他化名为格林先生的时候调教的可就不是狗狗了。”

“哇……”

我这才意识到，布鲁斯应该在看到我脖子上专属索尔的项圈的那一刻就知道了一切，我却还傻傻地在他眼皮底下扮纯情。

“还有别的有趣的事吗？”索尔问道。

脑子里立刻蹦出了埃琳娜这个名字。我咬了咬下唇，不确定是否能承受得了他告诉我的结果。

“没有了。”我说，“今天很开心。”

* * *

周五的夜晚，我帮住在同一个街区的单身母亲威尔森女士照顾孩子，好让她从繁重的工作和育儿压力中解脱出来一夜，去姐妹们的派对上狂欢一把。

出门之前，我考虑了一下，还是穿上了索尔的旧卫衣，把项圈藏在了衣领之下。

快九点的时候，我如约到了威尔森家。伊娃·威尔森今年不过27岁，但女儿有9岁大了。这个点小女孩已经乖乖睡下，我只需在客厅沙发上看看电影，每隔半个小时去女孩的房间查看一下，直到她母亲回来。

伊娃才大我七八岁，不知是不是太早做了母亲的缘故，她似乎不自觉地把我当成一个孩子来对待。她给我准备了足量的蛋糕、薯片和饮料，还有柔软的小毯子。

伊娃换上了缀满亮片的性感连身裙，一边对着镜子涂睫毛膏，一边跟我说话：“莉莉对吗？你是索尔的室友？”

“嗯……是的。”我回答道，默默地舔着草莓甜筒。

“那你一定了解他的情况吧？”

“还行？”

“他最近有见任何女人吗？我是说……在约会什么的？”

手中的冰淇淋好像瞬间不好吃了。和索尔相处时我从来没想过世俗的东西。他说如果我愿意，可以叫他主人。于是我对他的称呼总在“索尔”“主人”“先生”之间切换，而且我很喜欢这样的感觉。我算是他的什么呢？大概和Sunny一样，是在海边捡到的一只宠物吧。

我鼻子酸酸的，把最后一口冰淇淋咬掉，拉过毯子把自己包裹起来。

“你不清楚吗？”伊娃涂上口红，似乎不太满意，又擦掉了。

“据我所知，没有吧。”我躲在毯子下说道。

“我三四年前吧和他有过一段……就是那种……随意的关系。”她喷上了香水，是柑橘调的，“你能想象他这样的人，居然渴望稳定吗？可惜我那时候刚从离婚长跑里解脱出来，最不想看到的就是想结婚的男人。”

“现在你改变主意了，想挽回一下吗？”

“有何不可？”伊娃换上高跟鞋，在地上踏了两下，“我走了。晚安，小甜心。”

大门关上了，高跟鞋的噔噔声渐远。

我盯着电视屏幕发呆，没看进去演了些什么。手机掉在地毯上，我也懒得去找了。

不得不承认我的精神状态比之前好了很多，刚才那么多信息居然没让我立刻崩溃。可我还是得面对现实：索尔将来的女朋友或妻子，可不会把我当成Sunny来喜爱。到时候我会被赶走吗？

索尔教导过我，任何想法一定要让他知道。这一刻也许我不理智，但我只想在他面前哭一哭，问问他会不会把我丢弃。

我终于找到了手机，发现有好几个未接电话和几条短信，都来自我通讯录里唯一的联系人。

我点开了信息。

_Thor：小兔子不接我电话😞_

_Thor：睡着了？_

_Thor：有点想念你在我身边熟睡的样子_

_Thor：晚安😘吻你额头_

_Thor：[视频]_

我点开这个仅仅5秒的视频，看到了我万分想念的索尔。光线很暗，依然可以辨析出他躺在床上。他微笑着凑近镜头，亲了一下。视频结束了。

看来他也睡了。我决定把这件事放到白天去。  
  


结果证明，我的确不会做好决定。

没有人能预料到，仅仅几个小时之后，我就被凯特阿姨带来的人从家中“请”走，送进了州立精神病院，隔离起来做所谓的治疗。


End file.
